Cinta Lama Bersemi Kembali
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Ketika cinta lama bersemi kembali. sasuke seorang pengusaha muda yang merasakan bahwa cinta lamanya telah bersemi kembali pada hinata. gadis yang pernah dicintainya sewaktu SMP, secara tersembunyi. Bagaimanakah perjuangan sasuke dari sewaktu SMP sampai dia berhasil mendapatkan hinata?
1. Chapter 1

**CINTA LAMA BERSEMI KEMBALI**

"**Cinta Lama Bersemi Kembali" punya Moku-Chan**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Rate T, etc.**

. = Hai-hai para senpai dan sensei saya adalah author baru yang baru menapaki dunia keauthoran di dunia fanfic ini. Mohon bimbingannya dari para senpai untuk mereview cerita saya. Para senpai juga bisa mengkritik apa saja agar saya menjadi author yang lebih baik lagi. (sambil membungkukkan badan)

=untuk mempersingkat kata, ruang dan waktu silahkan membaca fanfic saya=

**CHAPTER 1**

**HINATA POV**

Hai namaku Hyuuga Hinata aku putri ke dua dari keluarga Hyuuga, umurku baru 13 dan aku sekarang kelas 1 smp. Aku mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki dan adik perempuan. Aku berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana tidak terlalu miskin dan tidak terlalu kaya, aku juga mempunyai seorang tou-san yang sangat menyayangiku, Ibu ku sudah meninggal sejak usiaku 7 tahun demi melahirkan adik perempuanku. Aku bersekolah di KJS(Konoha Junior School). Sekolah yang paling terkenal di konoha, aku bisa masuk di sekolah ini karena beasiswa. Pagi ini seperti biasa aku akan berangkat kesekolah bersama nii-sanku.

"Yap, semua sudah beres tinggal sarapan dibawah" ucapku sambil membenarkan blazerku. Dan aku segera keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga untuk mencapai di ruang makanku.

"Ohayou tou-san,nii-san" ujarku sambil mencium pipi tou-san dan nii-sanku.

"Ohayou" Jawab mereka berdua dengan mimik wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Eh, kemana Hanabi-chan, Nii-san? Tanyaku ke nii-san yang sedang memasukkan nasi kedalam mulut.

"Hanabi sudah berangkat dari jam setengah tujuh tadi, karena dia harus piket kelas." Jawab nii-san yang sudah selesai makan.

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu hinata dan berangkat sekolah" Suruh tou-san padaku untuk cepat menghabiskan makananku.

"Ha'i tou-san" jawabku cepat dan menghabiskan makanan dengan secepat mungkin.

**END POV HINATA**

**SKIP TIME**

(setelah sampai disekolah)

Seorang gadis berambut hitam keungu-unguan dan kebiru-biruan sedang berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya di kelas 7-b, sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"HINATA-CHAN, TUNGGU KAMI" Teriak 3 orang gadis kepada sahabatnya yang berjalan didepan mereka tanpa memperdulikan siswa-siswi yang berada di koridor tersebut sambil memandang sinis kepada mereka bertiga dan sepertinya mereka cuek-cuek aja.

(author:dasar kalian bertiga muka badak berlapis tembok, para gadis : weeeekkkk biar aja yang penting kita tetep cakep dan cantik dari pada situ author belum mandi, Author : hei gak usah buka aib orang napa, MASALAH BUAT LOE? Gaji kalian aku potong.)

**=OKE BACK TO STORY=**

Gadis yang dipanggil oleh ketiga sahabatnya menoleh lalu tersenyum sangat manis hingga membentuk lesung pipi yang bisa membuat dia manis dimata orang lain.

"O-ohayou s-sakura-chan, i-ino-chan dan t-tenten-chan" sapa hinata dengan senyum yang sangat tulus kepada sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Ohayou" jawab mereka bertiga dengan kompak sambil berjalan mendekati hinata.

"Oh ya apa kau sudah mengerjakan pr dari orochimaru sensei hinata?" tanya gadis berambut blondie dengan mata biru yang sangat indah

"s-sudah ino-chan"jawab hinata dengan senyum yang tak terlupakan terus ia keluarkan

(author: aih hinata-chan kawaiii, hinata-chan memang dermawan dalam memberikan senyum termanis yang pernah ada, hinata: ~blushing~ a-arigatou author-san)

"Oh ya hinata bagaimana kabar nii-sanmu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut cokelat bercempol 2

"B-baik saja tenten-chan, m-memangnya k-kenapa kau m-menanyakan nii-sanku?

"Sebernarnya... hummmmmmm" sebernarnya sakura ingin menjawab pertanyaan hinata tapi sayang mulutnya dibungkam oleh tenten.

"hehehehehe tidak ada apa-apa hinata-chan, aku hanya menanyakan kabarnya" jawab tenten sambil salah tingkah dan masih membungkam mulut hinata dengan tangannya.

"sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal yang seperti itu pada hinata aku jamin kamu akan merasakan pukulan karateku sakura" bisik tenten ke sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk karena takut akan ancaman dari tenten dan tatapan intimidasi dari tenten.

"ya sudah hinata kita kekelas sekarang sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi eh, kalian berdua ayo kekelas" kata ino yang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian hinata.

GREEKKKKKK

Mereka berempat masuk kekelas dan duduk dimasing-masing bangku mereka sambil menunggu sensei mereka dengan bergosip ria.

"hah, pasti kakashi sensei terlambat lagi" desah gadis berambut pink yang disinyalir bernama sakura.

"yah seperti biasanya" timpal ino sambil memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Dan mereka berempat kembali bergosip ria. Sebenarnya yang bergosip disini adalah sakura,ino dan tenten sedangkan hinata hanya mendengarkan mereka bertiga dan terkadang menimpali percakapan mereka.  
~KKYYAAAAAAAAA, SASUKE-KUN~ teriak para siswi di koridor karena kedatangan seorang pangeran sekolah. Yap kalian tahu kan siapa dia, seorang bungsu yang terlahir di keluarga uchiha dengan paras yang sangat tampan, tubuh tinggi tegap, kulit putih mulus bak porselen, dari keluarga kaya raya, pintar dari segi akademik dan olahraga, dengan rambut model pantat ayamnya yap namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Berjalan dengan santai dan tidak menghiraukan tatapan genit dari para siswi di koridor yang ia lewati.

"WOI, PAGI TEME" Teriak anak cowok berambut bloendie dengan 3 kumis berkulilt tan kecoklatan yang eksotik namanya naruto

"Hn" jawab sasuke dengan nada malas dan dingin.

"huh, kau itu teme apa tidak ada kata lain selain kata "hn" itu. Kau ini berasal dari planet bumi atau kau berasal dari "planet hn" sih" ujar si naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang chubi

"hn, dobe" . mereka berjalan kekelas mereka.

GREEEEEEKKKK

Sasuke masuk kedalam kelas dan secara tidak sengaja kedua mata oniyx nya bertatapan dengan mata indah hinata. "cantik" bisik sasuke yang secara tidak sadar berkata seperti itu.

"hah apa teme kau bilang apa?" tanya naruto kepada sasuke dia heran apa yang membuat sasuke terpaku. Lalu dialihkannya pandangannya dari sasuke kearah yang sedang dilihat sasuke, dan disana terlihat hinata yang sedang menundukkan kepala dan wajahnya merah merona.

"Oh aku tau apa yang membuatmu terpana. Ternyata diam-diam kau menyukai hinata-chan ya" sebuah pernyataan dari naruto yang dapat membuat pipi sasuke terdapat semburat merah yang samar-samar.

"Berisik dobe" saat naruto akan membalas perkataan sasuke, kakashi sudah memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran matematikanya.

**=SKIP TIME=**

TET..TET...TET... bel tanda istirahat akhirnya berbunyi dan semua murid menghela nafas lega karena bel itu. Kakashi pun keluar dari ruang kelas itu. "ne hinata ayo kita makan di kantin" ajak ino pada hinata sambil menyeret tangan hinata agar dia mau ikut. Mereka berempat keluar kelas. Begitu dengan murid lainnya, termasuk sasuke dan naruto. Mereka berjalan bersamdampingan " eh teme kau mau kemana?" tanya naruto pada sasuke sambil memainkan ponsel jeruknya, upps salah maksud ane applenya.

"hn , atap"

Sampai di atap, sasuke langsung berbaring di sebuah kasur yang sebelumnya telah disiapkannya sendiri. Sedangkan naruto masih asik dengan ponselnya. Mereka menikmati waktu bersama dengan diam yang telah mereka ciptakan sendiri hingga tidak terasa waktu istirahat 15 menit telah berlalu.

TET..TET..TET.. bel tanda masuk kelas telah berbunyi nyaring dimana para murid harus masuk kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

"hei teme, sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus bel sudah masuk nih" ajak naruto ke sasuke agar cepat masuk kelas.

"ng, kau masuk dulu aja dobe aku masih ngantuk"

"huh ya sudah aku duluan teme" gumam naruto berdiri untuk meninggalkan sasuke

Sementara itu di kubu gadis-gadis, hinata meminta agar teman-temannya masuk ke dalam kelas dulu karena ia ingin ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku dan ingin ke toilet sebentar.

**SASUKE POV **

"ng, sudah berapa lama aku ada di atap?" tanyaku, aku berdiri dan melangkah untuk masuk kekelas dan menuruni tangga. aku berjalan menuruni tangga dari atap dan mengeluarkan hapeku untuk mengecek e-mail.

DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...emang gitu ya suara orang lari? Gomen kalau salah)

"hn, suara apa itu?" batinku,setelah aku akan berbelok ke kiri tidak sengaja ada seseorang yang menubrukku.

"KYAAAAAA"

**BRUKKK**

Deg..

Aku melihat sang bidadari turun dari langit, hinata? Aku memandangi wajahnya yang memerah dan dia juga memandangi wajahnya.

"HEI SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU BERADA DIATASKU?" bentakku ke dia, sebenarnya aku tidak mau membentaknya tapi karena aku tidak mau kehilangan nama uchiha yang sedang malu karena melihat dia dan tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"G-gomen uchiha-san" jawabnya dengan nada ketakutan yang terpancar aku melihat dia sambil meremas rok sekolah dengan kuat. Keh aku hampir ketawa melihat dia gugup seperti itu, kalau aja aku tidak ingin tentang keuchihaanku yang maha agung dan diturunkan secara turun temurun dari sang kakek _uchiha madara_** (author: –ok itu sudah taraf kenarsisan tingkat tinggi level ke 10 seorang uchiha-)**aku pasti akan tertawa dengan keras.

Aku melihat kebawah dan aku melolot karena hape kesayangannku jatuh dan tak berbentuk. "HAH" aku menghela nafas saat itu juga.

"M-maaf uchiha-san apakah itu hapemu"? tanyanya padaku.

"Ya, itu semua karena kau telah menubrukku dan menindihnya, LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP HAPEKU HYUUGA" teriakku. Damn! padahal aku mau mengatakan kepadanya bahwa tidak apa-apa toh aku bisa membeli yang baru bukannya aku sombong karena memang aku mampu membeli hape itu 10 buah.

" G-gomen uchiha-san, aku akan menggantinya dengan yang baru, berapa harganya?"

"ck, yakin kau bisa menggantinya? Baik kalau kau memang mampu. Harganya adalah 50000 yen" kataku

(author : gomen readers kalau harga hapenya ngawur soalnya saya juga gak tau berapa harga hape di sana *sambil bungkuk minta maaf* )

"I-itu mahal s-sekali uchiha-san, aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu. L-lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mengganti hapemu u-uchiha-san" jawabmu dengan suara yang kecil, meskipun suaramu kecil tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Emmm aku berpikir sejenak, akhirnya aku mendapat ide. Aku menyeringai. "nampaknya ini akan menjadi hal yang seru" kataku dalam hati.

"Baik, kalau begitu kau harus menjadi budakku, dan kau harus menuruti setiap perkataanku sampai aku merasa kalau hutangmu kepadaku telah lunas hyuuga" ujarku sambil tetap menyeringai.

"kau akan menjadi milikku hyuuga" ucapku dalam hati dan membayangkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bagiku bersamanya.

"N-NANI?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?, kalau kau tidak mau ganti dengan uang yang aku sebutkan tadi atau dengan hape baru yang sama persis tadi".

"B-baik, uchiha-san"

"Bagus" lalu aku meninggalkannya dengan hati yang bahagia dan memikirkan hal apa saja yang akan aku lakukan ke dia.

**END SASUKE POV**

**To be continue**

Hah akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Bagi readers tolong di review ya. Mungking saya akan membuat cerita ini agak panjang karena ini masih awal mereka SMP. Nanti juga akan ada mereka waktu sudah dewasa dan bekerja kok. Tapi untuk sementara ini yang aku ceritakan adalah penyiksaan hari-hari yang dilakukan ke sasuke pada hinata. (mohon jangan benci author, benci saja sasuke) * author di timpuk bantal oleh reader *

Wah tak menyangka bahwa di ms word Cuma 5 halaman ya gomen kalau sedikit

OK MOHON DI REVIEW...


	2. Chapter 2

**CINTA LAMA BERSEMI KEMBALI**

"**Cinta Lama Bersemi Kembali" punya Moku-Chan**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U.]**

**Romance, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Rate T, etc.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Setelah kejadian menyebalkan itu, hinata kembali ke kelas dengan gontai dan seperti tidak bernyawa. Karena memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh pangeran es itu. Hinata terus berjalan sampai akhirnya masuk ke kelas.

GREKKKKKK

"kenapa sasuke memintaku untuk menjadi budaknya? Apakah dirumahnya tidak ada pembantu yang selalu melayani kebutuhannya?" tanya hinata dalam hati karena dia tidak habis pikir kenapa sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya.

Hinata terus berjalan sambil melirik bangku sasuke dengan hati-hati dan hinata melihat seringai dari sasuke yang sangat menyeramkan bagi hinata tapi sangat mempesona bagi fans girl sasuke. Lalu hinata berjalan sambil menunduk karena takut dengan seringai sasuke Sampai suara ino menyadarkan hinata dan segera menegakkan kepalanya.

"hai hinata kenapa kamu lama sekali? Aku tadi ingin mencarimu ke toilet?" tanya ino karena dia khawatir pada hinata kenapa lama sekali di toilet.

"iya hinata kenapa kamu lama sekali?" sambung sakura yang tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung menanyai hinata.

"G-gomen sakura-chan, I-ino-chan, aku tadi sakit perut jadi lama, G-gomen membuat kalian khawatir"

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu hinata, tapi kenapa mukamu pucat seperti itu? Apa kamu masih sakit perut? Kalau kamu masih sakit sebaiknya ke UKS saja, ayo aku antar" ajak sakura berdiri lalu menarik tangan hinata.

"Betul tidak apa-apa hinata-chan, jangan memaksakan diri, jika kamu memang sakit bilang aja. Nanti kita ijinin kok ke kurenai sensei kalau kamu memang sakit" tambah ino yang juga khawatir karena melihat keadaan hinata yang pucat.

(Author: hayo lo sasu-chan kamu membuat hinata menjadi pucat karena kamu membentaknya sampai keras seperti itu, sasuke: berisik aku kan Cuma mengikuti alur cerita yang kamu buat ini, tapi aku juga senang karena hime-chan akan menjadi budakku 'khukhukhukhu' *smile devil* oh ya jangan lupa gajiku transfer di rekeningku ya, author : dasar mata duitan 0_0)

"T-tidak perlu sakura-chan aku t-tidak apa-apa sudah tidak s-sakit kok" hinata berusaha menyakinkan teman-temannya bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Karena hinata pucat bukan karena sakit perut karena melihat seringai menakutkan dari sasuke yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Ok kita percaya padamu hinata-chan tapi kalau kamu benar-benar tidak sanggup harus bilang pada kita ya"

"H-hai". Dan tak lama setelah hinata menjawab kedua sahabatnya kurenai sensei masuk kekelas dengan membawa buku yang sangat tebal.

"Anak-anak hari kita akan mengadakan ulangan dadakan, silahkan masukkan buku yang ada di meja dan hanya ada alat tulis" perintah kurenai sensei kepada murid-muridnya.

"HAAAHHHH" keluh semua murid karena mereka tidak belajar kemarin malam.

**=SKIP TIME=**

TET..TET...TET... bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah telah berbunyi.

"HORE" Teriak semua murid-murid dengan riang karena akhirnya bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah tiba juga. Langsung saja para murid berhamburan keluar kelas dengan cepat.

"Ne hinata-chan aku dan ino mau ke mall karena kita mau shopping untuk beli baju baru dan make up baru apa kamu mau ikut dengan kita?" tanya sakura pada hinata yang masih membereskan alat tulisnya dan buku ke dalam tas.

"G-gomen sakura chan aku t-tidak bisa ikut k-karena ada urusan jadi l-lain kali aku i-ikut kalian berdua"

"tidak apa-apa hinata lain kali aja kita shopping bertiga, tapi jika kita mengajakmu untuk shopping lagi kamu harus ikut ya tidak boleh membantah lo" ino yang telah selesai membereskan alat tulisnya langsung menghampiri sakura dibangku hinata. "ayo jidat kita pergi shopping, huh aku tidak sabar untuk membeli baju yang kemarin aku lihat bersama dei-nii, jaa hinata chan kami duluan ya." Ajak ino dengan menyeret tangan sakura dengan tidak sabarnya. "hoi tunggu dulu ino pig sabar" sakura marah-marah karena tangannya diseret dengan paksa oleh ino. " jaa hinata chan kami duluan." Teriak sakura.

"jaa sukara chan, ino chan" hinata terkikik kecil melihat kelakuan sahabatnya dan meneruskan kegiatannya yang tertunda karena sahabatnya. Setelah hinata membereskan alat tulisnya kedalam tas hinata berbalik dan melihat sasuke sudah ada di depannya dengan seringai yang lebar. (author : kyaaaa sasu-chan tampan, sasuke : berisik aku mau akting dengan hime chan ku *deathglare ditujukan kepada author, author : *tutup mulut*)

**OKE BACK TO STORY**

"A-ada apa u-uchiha-san?" tanya hinata yang takut dan menundukkan kepala menatap lantai dan sepatunya. Sasuke mengangkat dagu hinata dengan tangan kanannya agar melihat wajah hinata yang sangat imut bagi sasuke sambil melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang hinata, dan membuat hinata merona hebat dan mukanya bagai tomat yang sudah matang malu karena perbuatan sasuke.

"Kau tidak lupa kan kalau kau itu budakku hinata chan?" goda sasuke karena tidak kuat melihat muka hinata yang merona dan merah seperti tomat makanan kesukaan sasuke, dan sasuke harus menahan keinginannya agar tidak mengapa-ngapakan gadis yang ada di depannya.

"I-iya uchiha san aku masih ingat l-lalu aku h-harus melakukan a-apa?"

"Pertama kau harus membuatkan aku bekal setiap hari dengan ekstra tomat yang banyak, kedua kau harus menuruti semua keinginanku karena itulah kewajiban budak untuk mematuhi tuannya dan yang ketiga jangan panggil aku uchiha tapi panggil aku sasuke, Mengerti" perintah sasuke yang sepertinya tidak mau ada kata penolakkan disetiap kata yang terucap olehnya.

"E-eh? N-nani"?

"Apa kau tidak mendengar atau kau tidak mengerti dengan ucapanku hinata chan. Apa perlu aku membuatmu untuk mengerti kata-kataku hinata chan" lalu sasuke memajukan wajahnya ke hinata hingga hidung mereka menempel serta hembus nafas sasuke menerpa wajah hinata dan beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka bisa bertemu. Hinata yang tersadar bahwa jaraknya dengan sasuke berada di zona yang amat sangat berbahaya bagi hinata dia segera menjawab dengan nada yang sangat gugup.

"H-hai aku m-mengerti uchi- m-maksudku s-s-s-sasuke"

"Bagus hinata kau memang gadis yang pintar" puji sasuke sambil mengusap kepala hinata dengan lembut sampai tiba-tiba...

CUP

Sasuke mencium pipi tembem hinata dengan cepat dan dengan seringai yang muncul lagi di wajah tampannya dan berbalik meninggalkan hinata yang masih bengong dengan apa yang terjadi tadi.

~BLUSHHHHH~

"T-tadi sasuke m-m-m-menciumku? Apa ini hanya mimpi?" tanya hinata kepada dirinya sendiri yang tidak percaya dengan apa barusan terjadi. Dan bisa dipastikan bahwa tingkat kemerahan pada wajah hinata sudah mencapai stadium akhir dan tidak bisa ditolong lagi  
-alah lebay-

Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa kejadian yang baru saja terjadi antara hinata dan sasuke ada sesosok manusia yang melihat dengan raut wajah tidak suka dan menatap benci pada hinata.

"Awas kau hyuuga akan aku buat kau menyesal karena telah merebut sasuke dari ku, hahahaha" tawa kejam dari sesosok misterius tersebut. Jika ada orang yang mendengar itu maka akan merinding karena tawa itu seperti tawa seorang psikopat.

**To be continue**

-author : hah akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 gomen kalau ide saya pasaran sebenarnya ini pengalaman pribadiku (curhat) tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir aku akan ubah jalan ceritanya sesuai dengan imajinasi sang author geje ini... ok jangan lama-lama kita langsung saja teriak.

...MOHON DI REVIEW...


	3. Chapter 3

**CINTA LAMA BERSEMI KEMBALI**

"**Cinta Lama Bersemi Kembali" punya Moku-Chan**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. x Gaara.]**

**Romance, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Rate T, etc.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Pagi hari adalah hari untuk memulai segala kegiatan bagi manusia di bumi. Tapi tidak untuk gadis yang masih betah untuk melanjutkan petualangan di ruang mimpi. Seperti seorang gadis manis yang masih bergumul dengan selimutnya yang hangat dan enggan untuk bangun di pagi hari ini yang cukup dingin.

TOK...TOK...TOK

"Nee-san ayo bangun, apa kau tidak berangkat sekolah sekolah?" teriak hanabi yang mencoba membangunkan sang kakak agar segera bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Tetapi tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda dari hinata akan bangun. Hingga membuat hanabi menjadi jengkel dan muncul perempatan di dahinya. Lalu hanabi mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar hinata a.k.a (menggedor dengan keras)

DOK...DOK...DOK

"NEE-SAN AYO BANGUN SUDAH JAM 7 APA KAU TIDAK MAU SEKOLAH.. JIKA NEE-SAN BELUM BANGUN AKU AKAN MENINGGALKAN NEE-SAN" hanabi teriak dengan kencangnya sampai membangunkan kucing author yang lagi tidur (nah loh).

Cklek

Hinata akhirnya membuka pintu dan melihat adiknya dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang tidak rapi untuk seorang hyuuga (maklum baru bangun tidur). "hooammm, iya nee-san udah bangun hanabi-chan" hinata menguap dengan lebarnya hingga ada lalat yang lewat numpang masuk kemulut hinata. *oke lupakan naskah itu*.

"Nee-san ayo cepat berangkat soalnya kita akan berangkat sekolah naik bus karena neji nii sudah berangkat ke kampus pagi-pagi dan tousan juga berangkat pagi-pagi."

"hummm"gumam hinata memasuki kamar. "oh ya aku beri nee-san 15 menit untuk bersiap-siap" lanjut hanabi.

**SKIP TIME**

Hinata melangkah di koridor dengan langkah yang malah dan gontai sambil menguap kecil.

"Hooaamm" kali ini hinata menguap dengan lebarnya tanpa menutup dengan tangan karena dia pikir koridor sudah sepi dan tidak akan ada murid yang lewat di koridor.

"Tidak baik untuk seorang gadis menguap dengan lebar dan tanpa ditutup" suara seseorang disamping hinata memperingatkan hinata dengan nada dingin.

"eh, u-uchiha-san, g-gomen"jawab hinata dengan wajah ditundukkan karena menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus dengan saus tomat kesukaan sasuke, malu ketahuan menguap dengan lebar tanpa ditutupi. Sasuke langsung mendorong tubuh mungil hinata ke tembok dan menghimpitnya diantara tembok dan tubuhnya yang besar.

"Hinata apa kau lupa dengan peraturan ketiga kau menjadi budakku, kalau kau cukup panggil aku sasuke" desis sasuke pelan sambil mendesah sedikit seksi dengan mencoba mengusap pipi tembem hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak 5cm dari wajah hinata.

GLEK

Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah karena mengingat tentang peraturan dalam menjadi budak sasuke, dan parahnya dia juga ingat kalau dia juga lupa membuatkan bekal untuk sasuke.

'Gawat aku lupa dengan peraturan itu, dan aku lupa membuatkan bekal untuk sasuke karena aku bangun kesiangan gara-gara memikirkan kejadian kemarin kalau s-sasuke m-m-menci—'batin hinata yang tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena malu

~BLUSHHHH~

Wajah hinata memerah mengingat kejadian bahwa seorang the prince ice konoha junior school telah mencium pipinya tanpa ijin dari sang empunya pipi.

"G-Gomen u-uchi um m-maksudku s-sasuke, a-aku lupa membuatkan b-bekal untukmu" jawab hinata dengan nada gugup yang luar biasa dan semakin menundukkan kepala takut akan reaksi sasuke.

*_**pause **_(author : aduh hinata kenapa kamu bilang kalau kamu lupa membawa bekal buat sasuke kamu kan bisa membelinya di kantin.Kalau seperti ini aku gak bakal membantumu dari _**hukuman **_sasuke, hinata : g-gomen author-san inikan juga naskah darimu, um apa hukuman dari sasuke?, author : ooh iya aku lupa gomen hinata chan ya kita lihat aja ) *_**play**_

Sasuke yang mendengar pengakuan dari sang malaikat cantik a.k.a hinata hanya berseringai ala serigala yang mengincar domba kecil. 'hum, kamu mencoba mengujiku kesabaranku hime.. baiklah kamu harus di beri _**sedikit hukuman hime **__welcome to my world hime_' batin sasuke yang juga berpikir licik untuk _**menghukum hinata. **_

"oh kau lupa dengan peraturanku hinata-chan" goda sasuke ke hinata dan berseringai lebar sekarang. Sedangkan hinata yang melihat sasuke yang sedang berseringai lebar tambah takut dan merasakan firasat tidak baik akan hal ini. "kau harus _**dihukum hime**_" lanjut sasuke. "sebaiknya kau dihukum seperti apa ya?" ujar sasuke dengan berpura-pura berfikir dan tangan diletakkan didagu dan memulai pose berfikirnya dan sedikit melirik hinata dari ekor matanya yang masih menunduk semakin dalam mendengar kata _**hukuman **_meluncur dari bibir sasuke.

"bagaimana jika setiap pagi sebelum bel dimulai kau harus menciumku di..." kalimat sasuke menggantung tak jelas dan itu membuat hinata tambah takut mendengar kata sasuke seperti itu, hinata langsung menegakkan kepala melihat tepat di mata kelam sasuke. "….di bibir" mendengar kata tersebut hinata hanya membelalakkan matanya dan wajahnya merona hebat. Melihat hinata yang masih shock akan kata-katanya sasuke lalu merendahkan wajahnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga hinata dan membisikkan sesuatu yang dapat membuat hinata makin shock dan kaget.

"kau harus memulai hukuman ini besok pagi, aku tidak sabar untuk menikmati bibirmu hime"bisik sasuke dengan pelan dan sedikit mendesah agar terdengar seksi. Setelah sasuke membisikkan kata-kata itu dia langsung meninggalkan hinata yang masih berdiri disana karena masih tidak percaya akan perkataan sasuke itu. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa sasuke yang dijuluki ice prince bisa bersikap seperti itu dengannya? Dan kenapa harus dia, "hyuuga hinata" gadis yang mendapat julukan gadis paling pemalu dikelasnya yang menjadi budaknya, kenapa tidak dia ambil saja salah satu fans girlnya? Entahlah yang tau jawabannya hanyalah author dan kami-sama.

**=SKIP TIME=**

"eh hime kenapa kamu tadi telat masuk kelasnya kakashi sensei?" Tanya ino waktu istirahat dan dia heran kenapa seorang hinata yang mendapatkan julukan siswi terajin disekolahnya bisa datang terlambat ke sekolah. Dan ini merupakan pemecah rekor.

"u-um gomen i-ino chan aku t-tadi bangun k-kesiangan dan l-lama menunggu b-bis di halte"

"oh, kenapa kau mengatakan gomen padaku hinata? Kau kan tidak punya kesalahan padaku" ino heran terhadap sikap hinata yang selalu menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam dari biasanya. Dan dia tau jika hinata selalu melakukan hal itu jika ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. " em hinata apa kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" hinata yang mendengar kalimat ino tadi langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ino.

"t-tidak ada apa-apa ino-chan a-aku tidak m-menyembunyikan apa-apa, k-kenapa kamu bisa m-menyimpulkan seperti i-itu?"

"aku sudah menjadi sahabatmu jadi aku hafal betul bagaimana dirimu luar dalam dan sikapmu mudah sekali dibaca."

"apa sikapku ini mudah sekali ya dibaca oleh orang?" batin hinata yang malu karena sikapnya mudah sekali dibaca oleh orang lain.

Disaat hinata dan ino sedang berbincang-bincang tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang selalu memerhatikan mereka, lebih tepatnya salah satu dari gadis tersebut. Gadis yang berciri-ciri mata amesthyt dan berambut panjang dan berwarna keunguan.

"TET..TET..TET" Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan bahwa waktu untuk memulai pelajaran berikutnya dan murid-murid mulai memasuki ruang kelas masing-masing sampai bel berbunyi berikutnya untuk mengakhiri sekolah.

(Akhirnya selesai jga chapter ini, saya membutuhkan wakt 3 hari untuk menyelesaikannya... harap reader review y)

All : Review please...


	4. Chapter 4

**CINTA LAMA BERSEMI KEMBALI**

"**Cinta Lama Bersemi Kembali" punya Moku-Chan**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. x Gaara.]**

**Romance, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Rate T, etc.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Kring..Kring..Kring...

Jam weker telah berbunyi menandakan bahwa sekarang waktunya untuk seseorang memulai aktivitasnya kembali setelah malam telah berlalu, seperti tokoh utama wanita ini.

Clek

"Hoam.." Hinata mematikan jam wekernya dan ia menguap serta meregangkan tangannya keatas.

'Hm, sudah pukul 5 pagi aku harus menyiapkan sarapan..dan bekal untuk Sasuke-kun' batin Hinata dan ia segera turun dari tempat tidur, ia juga tidak lupa untuk merapikan tempat tidurnya sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

**=SKIP TIME=**

Tidak terasa sudah satu jam Hinata menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya serta bekal untuk seseorang disekolahnya yang secara gamblang mengecap Hinata sebagai budaknya a.k.a Sasuke.

'Hm, sarapan untuk Tou-san, Hanabi dan Neji-nii sudah siap, bekal untuk Sasuke-kun juga sudah siap sekarang waktunya aku mandi dan segera bersiap pergi ke sekolah' gumam Hinata dalam hati sambil menata sarapan yang ia siapkan tadi untuk keluarganya di meja makan, setelah selesai ia naik ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap pergi ke sekolah tidak lupa membawa kotak bekal untuk Sasuke agar Hinata masukan kedalam tas sekolah.

Hinata sekarang telah berada di meja makan bersama sarapan bersama dengan keluarganya yang terdengar dari sana hanyalah suara peralatan yang beradu, hingga suara Hinata memecah keheningan diantara mereka, " Aku sudah selesai, T-tousan aku be-berangkat dulu."

"Tumben kamu berangkat sepagi ini?" tanya Neji karena ia heran kenapa adiknya ini ingin berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi sekali hei! Ini masih pukul 7 kurang 15 menit dan sekolah mulai pukul setengah 8.

"A-ano Neji-nii aku ada pi-piket kelas jadi a-aku sudah berjanji pada te-teman-teman untuk be-berangkat pagi." Jawab Hinata dengan suara gugup seperti biasanya, tapi jika kau sudah mengenal Hinata lama apa lagi mengenalnya sejak kecil pasti kau akan tau kalau nada bicaranya sedikit bergetar karena menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau yakin Hinata? Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" Selidik Neji pada adiknya yang satu ini, dan ia yakin kalau adiknya ini telah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hinata yang melihat tatapan menyelidik dari kakaknya hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan mencoba menjawab dengan tenang agar kakak laki-lakinya percaya," apa maksudmu Nii-san? A-aku tidak menyembunyikan a-apa-apa kok." Hinata menjawab dan mencoba menyakinkan kakaknya.

"Sudahlah Neji jika Hinata ingin berangkat sekarang jangan kau larang, lebih baik berangkat pagi daripada terlambat." Ucapan dari Hiashi yang bijaksana menyelesaikan debat kecil duo bersaudara Hyuuga ini.

"Hah, Ha'i Tou-san"

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum senang karena merasa menang berdebat dengan Nii-san nya tersayang.

**KONOHA JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL**

Setelah sampai di koridor sekolah Hinata berjalan dengan langkah pelan-pelan serta melihat kekanan kekiri agar keberadaannya tidak di ketahui oleh Sasuke dan salah satu juga kenapa dia berangkat sekolah lebih awal dari biasanya, namun sayang seribu sayang perkiraannya meleset 180 derajat.

"Mencariku Hime?" Suara baritone yang berasal dari belakang Hinata membuatnya terlonjak kaget serta tangan yang tiba-tiba melingkar manis di pinggangnya membuat Hinata merona hebat karena perbuatan tangan Sasuke.

"Sa-sa-sasuke kenapa kau su-sudah ada di se-sekolah?" tanya Hinata dengan kegugupan luar biasa.

"Hm, aku menunggumu Hime" seringai di bibir Sasuke makin melebar ketika melihat reaksi Hinata atas jawabannya tadi. Hinata makin mengeliat tidak nyaman berada di dekat "Ice Prince" ini dan makin tidak nyaman kala Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatnya kalang kabut, " kau tidak lupa dengan **'Hukumanmu'** kan Hime? Hukuman kalau kau harus menciumku di bibir mulai pagi ini sampai waktu yang ditetapkan selesai." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata dan mengecup telinga Hinata.

"A-apa tidak ada hukuman yang lainnya Sa-sasuke-kun?" tawar Hinata pada Sasuke sepertinya pangeran sekolah ini tidak menginginkan hukuman yang lainnya,"Tidak bisa Hime, ingat peraturan kedua kalau kau harus menuruti apapun keinginanku."

"Ta-ta-tapi ..."

CUP

Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya dikarenakan ada sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menempel di bibirnya secara mendadak, Hinata ingin melepaskan ciuman sepihak ini tapi entah kenapa ia mulai menikmati ciuman ini dan mengakui kalau cowok yang didepannya ini adalah seorang "Good Kisser" yang handal.

"Ng-ngggh" Hinata mengerang mencoba untuk melepaskan ciuman yang terjadi selama 5 menit, ia membutuhkan bernafas secepatnya.

"Hah...hah..hah" Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari "ciuman maut Sasuke" Hinata langsung bernafas secara cepat dan memasok udara masuk.

"Ternyata bibirmu manis juga Hime, Oh ya mana bekal makan siangku" Hinata membuka tasnya lalu segera memberikan bekal makan siang yang tadi di siapkan pada Sasuke. " Nanti siang temui aku di atap, jangan sekali pun kau melarikan diri dariku Hinata ingat kau masih jadi budakku dan tugas dari seorang budak adalah menuruti semua keinginan majikannya apa pun itu."

Setelah mendapat semua yang diinginkannya Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Hinata dengan senyuman yang mengembang lebar tidak sabar menunggu istirahat makan siang juga hari esok demi mendapatkan rasa manis dari bibir Hinata.

Entah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan bagi Hinata menjadi budak dari seorang 'Ice Prince' dan Hinata yakin kalau ini adalah sebuah kesialan, mungkin bagi fans girl Sasuke menjadi budakknya adalah sebuah keberuntungan yang membawa berkah bisa dekat dengan Sasuke.

...O00O...

Selama pelajaran dimulai Hinata hanya melamun dan kurang memperhatikan penjelasan dari Kurenai sensei, dia bingung memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dapat menghindari 'acara yang di buat Sasuke' di atap nanti.

"Hinata coba kamu kerjakan soal no 5 di papan tulis" suruh Kurenai sensei yang memang sejak tadi telah mengawasi Hinata yang tidak memperhatikan penjelasannya sama sekali. "Hinata ayo maju dan kerjakan soal di depan"

"Psst, Hinata kamu di panggil sama Kurenai sensei tuh" bisik Ino yang mencoba untuk memanggil Hinata agar kembali dari acara melamunnya, karena tidak mendapati respon apapun dari Hinata akhirnya Ino pun menyikut perut Hinata dengan pelan, " Ih, a-apaan sih Ino-chan."

"Hinata coba kamu selesaikan soal no 5 sekarang!" Kurenai sensei sekali lagi menyuruh Hinata agar menyelesaikan soal di papan tulis.

Hinata memang dari tadi melamun hanya bisa meneguk ludah karena di suruh mengerjakan soal yang tidak ia mengerti dengan gugup dia berdiri dan segera menuju ke depan mengambil kapur dari tangan Kurenai sensei lalu menghadap ke papan tulis yang ada di depannya.

Selama 5 menit berlalu Hinata hanya diam saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa, Kurenai yang melihat Hinata hanya diam di depan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi terpotong oleh bel istirahat yang berbunyi.

TET..TET..TET

"Baiklah kita akhiri materi kita hari ini, dan jangan lupa kerjakan soal halaman 30 semuanya" Kurenai segera mengemasi buku yang berada di meja guru berjalan menuju pintu kelas, sebelum Kurenai membuka pintu kelas dia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Hinata, " Oh ya Hinata jangan kamu ulangi lagi ya melamun di dalam kelasku, meskipun kamu anak pintar saya tidak akan ragu untuk menghukummu karena melamun di sesi pelajaran ini lagi."

Teguran dari Kurenai sensei serasa seperti sebuah bongkahan batu besar yang menghantam Hinata, dan ia hanya menunduk malu akan kelakuannya melamun di kelas, "Memangnya ini semua gara siapa? Kalau bukan karena si Chiken Butt itu!" gumam Hinata dalam hati yang hanya bisa mengatakan itu dalam hati tanpa mengungkapkannya.

"Jangan lupa dengan tugasmu sebagai budak 'hime', aku tunggu kau di atap sekarang juga," sebuah bisikkan pelan yang berasal dari arah sampingnya menyadarkannya akan perjanjiannya yang telah di buat secara sepihak oleh Sasuke.

Tanpa membuang waktu Hinata segera menuju ke bangkunya untuk mengambil bekalnya dan berlari menuju pintu kelas, sebelum ia keluar suara Ino menghentikan langkahnya,"Hinata ayo kita ke kantin sama-sama" ajak Ino dengan mengapit lengan Hinata agar ia iku dengannya.

"G-go-gomen Ino-chan aku a-ada urusan mendadak mu-mungkin besok aku a-akan ikut kalian." Hinata mencoba menolak ajakan Ino dengan sehalus mungkin.

"Memangnya kamu mau kemana sih Hinata-chan?" Sakura heran akan sikap sahabatnya ini, yang tidak biasanya menolak ajakan mereka untuk memakan bekal di kantin.

"U-untuk kali ini m-mungkin aku ti-tidak bisa ikut, gomen."

"Sudahlah Sakura, Ino jangan tanya Hinata lagi jika dia mempunyai urusan yang mendesak." Suara Tenten yang membelanya bagaikan angin segar untuk Hinata agar terlepas dari berbagai pertanyaan yang akan di ajukan oleh Sakura dan Ino.

"Te-terima Kasih Tenten-chan, a-aku pergi dulu te-teman-teman" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari para sahabatnya Hinata langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka, ia takut jika lebih lama di sana sahabatnya akan terus mendesaknya untuk mengatakan alasan yang logis buat mereka.

"Uh, Hinata kenapa sich, kok sepertinya menghindari kita ya jidat?"

"Aku juga tidak tau Ino-pig mungkin dia memang punya urusan yang mendesak."

"Hei sudahlah jangan paksa Hinata untuk mengatakan jika dia tidak ingin mengatakannya."

"Uh, kau ini Chocobun selalu membela calon adik iparmu kan, agar kau bisa lebih mudah untuk menaklukkan kakaknya si Neji." Gerutu Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit.

"Ah sudah jangan banyak omong lagi ayo kita ke kantin sekarang cacing-cacingku sudah mulai demo minta di beri makan." Tenten mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang Neji yang bisa membuat mukanya menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus.

**DI ATAP SEKOLAH**

BLAKKKKK

"Kau terlambat 5 menit budakku," suara Sasuke menjadi pembuka setelah suara pintu atap yang di buka dengan keras dapat kita lihat dimana si pelaku pembuka pintu itu seorang gadis yang tampak lelah karena berlari dari kelas menuju atap dengan keringat yang menetes di dahi sampai ke leher, " Go-gomen Sasuke-kun aku terlambat."

"Hn"

Hinata yang tidak tau harus melakukan apa hanya berdiri di depan pintu tanpa melakukan apapun,"apa kau hanya berdiri disana saja, ayo cepat kemari aku lapar." Mendengar perintah dari Sasuke, Hinata berjalan menuju bangku disana dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Cepat suapi aku"

"Hah?"

"Iya cepat suapi aku, aku sudah lapar" Sasuke mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk dan menyerahkan kotak bekalnya ke Hinata.

Hinata hanya dapat menerima sodoran kotak bekal dari Sasuke pasrah membuka penutupnya dan memulai untuk menyuapi Sasuke.

Dalam hati Sasuke menyeringai lebar setelah mendapat perlakuan dari Hinata , " ba-bagaimana rasanya?"

"Hn"

"Hn itu apa artinya?" Hinata bertanya dengan memasang wajah yang polos.

"Hn, lumayan"

Kita skip aja ya acara suap-suapannya, kini Sasuke telah kenyal akan masakan yang dibuat oleh Hinata, " aku ingin kau tetap membuat bekal untukku dan setiap istirahat kau harus datang kesini dan suapi aku, kau mengerti?"

"I-iya Sasuke"

Mendengar jawaban Hinata Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya berjalan menuju pintu atap kembali ke kelas.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kelakuan Sasuke kepadanya,"semoga aku dapat menghadapi ini semua kami-sama."

**To be continue**

Author Note : Akhirnya selesai juga Chap 4, maaf kalau untuk chap ini agak maksa atau gimana gitu...

Ini terjadi karena author lagi kehabisan ide cerita buat ngelanjutinnya...

Tolong juga di periksa reader apakah ada typo karena saya membuatnya juga terburu-buru, saya juga membuat lanjutan cerita saya yang lain.

**...Mohon Direview...**


End file.
